


The Ransom

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: In hopes of getting quick money, Adrien Toomes decides to kidnap Tony Stark's teenage son in order to get a ransom. But what happens when Adrien finds out his arch nemeses is in his clutches?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Ransom

Peter Stark was walking home from school one afternoon. Happy was out sick and Tony had a meeting so Peter offered to walk home alone. He took the safest route possible.  
He felt a tug on his backpack. He was dragged into an alleyway. He struggled as he dragged farther into the alleyway. He turned around and saw his attacker was wearing a mask. He used all of his strength, but the person was somehow stronger than him. He covered Peter's mouth, but Peter bit his hand hard.  
"Brat," the man shouted, smacking Peter on the head hard. Peter's vision got blurry as his attacker laughed. A rag was held against his face. He clawed his hand until the world went completely dark.  
\---  
Peter woke up tied to a chair. He heard his kidnapper on the phone with someone. He listened and heard him. "If you want the brat back, pay me twenty million dollars," he said. "I will send you the address in a text."  
He knew exactly who he was on the phone. He managed to break the ropes with his super strength. He started trying to sneak out. As he was about to open the door, the man came back.  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked. Peter turned around and saw nonother than Adrien Toomes. Had he discovered that I was Spider-Man? Peter thinks. He hit Adrien with a web shooter. It blasted Adrien back a few feet. Peter tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"So you're the Spider-Man," Adrien said. He grabbed his neck and held him against the door. Peter started scratching at Adrien's hand. "I thought I was going to just get easy money out of this, but I guess I will also get my revenge."  
Peter started scratching at his hand as Adrien pulled out one of his claws. He stabbed his stomach and Peter yelped. He removed the claw. He was about to stab him again when Adrien was pulled off.  
Peter collapsed onto the ground. Tony fought Adrien. Peter's vision got blurry. Tony delivered the finishing blow on, killing Adrien. He ran to Peter.  
"Peter, are you ok?" Tony asked. He checked for a pulse. Peter had a very vague one. Tony picked up his son and left the building. He powered up his blasters and started heading straight to the tower.  
\---  
Peter woke up in his bed back in the tower. He tried to sit up, but he winced in pain. He pulled up his shirt and saw a bandage on his stomach. The door opened and he saw his dad.  
"Hey son," Tony said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok I guess," Peter said. Tony pulled him in for a hug. "He knows I'm Spider-Man," Peter said.  
"He's dead," Tony promised. "He won't bother you anymore."  
"Promise?" Peter asked.  
"Promise," Tony said.


End file.
